<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Fights by moooonpies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095030">Snow Fights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooonpies/pseuds/moooonpies'>moooonpies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AsaNoya - Freeform, Asanoya traveling the world, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Vacation, Established Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Vacation, asanoya otp, idk how to tag still, theyre in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:36:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooonpies/pseuds/moooonpies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi and Noya are in Rome for Christmas! Snowball fights and a... marriage proposal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Fights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I love Asanoya, they’re a big comfort ship for me! I hope you enjoy :)<br/>Also I’m so sorry, this transferred from my google doc really strangely, some of my chapters are indented and some have spaces while the others don’t. I tried to fix it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nishinoya crawled into the hotel room’s bed after his shower and let out a deep sigh. He and his boyfriend were currently in Rome again, spending the holidays here was the couple’s favorite.</p><p> Noya scrolled through his phone, sending quick texts to both Ryuu and Shoyo before pressing Asahi’s contact.</p><p> “Yuu?” Asahi answered almost immediately.</p><p>  “Asahi! How far are you? I feel like you’ve been gone for so long!” Noya chirped into his phone.</p><p> “I’m about ten minutes away. The place was far. I’ll be back soon, okay? Love you,” Asahi said softly, the couple saying their goodbyes before hanging up. Maybe fifteen minutes later there was a soft knock on the hotel door and Noya bounced to get it, “Hi,” Asahi smiled, his scarf wrapped high on his face, covering his flushed cheeks. </p><p>  “Sorry, was it snowing bad out there?” Noya apologized and turned to look out their window.</p><p> “Just a bit,” Asahi took his boots off and handed the bag of food to Noya, “I’m fine though, love, don’t mind,” </p><p>  “Thank you for getting food,” Noya smiled and walked to the table, setting the bag down and emptying its contents.</p><p> Asahi washed his hands and grabbed his box of food and sat next to Noya, “Christmas eve, huh,”</p><p>“Yeah… I’m happy to be spending it with you, you big oof,” Noya smiled up at his boyfriend, a fork full a bell pepper right next to his mouth.</p><p>“Me too, Yuu,” Asahi said and reached forward to pull Noya into a soft kiss.</p><p> “You taste like lamb,” Noya laughed and kissed him again, before taking a bite from Asahi’s food.</p><p>   “Hey, I bought you your own for a reason,” Asahi teased and the couple ate in comfortable silence, occasionally taking food from the other’s plate. Noya sparked up a conversation about Christmas and what they got for each other, trying to figure out the gifts Asahi keeps putting under their tiny tree is. Noya hoped Asahi would like the gifts he’s gotten for him, suddenly nervous. </p><p> “Babe, are you upset that I didn’t get as many gifts as you gave me?” Noya asked, “I can try to make it up to you or something,”</p><p> “I don’t mind, honey, you’re more than enough. I told you that, no? You never need to buy me anything because you being with me is enough as is,”</p><p>  “Shut up you sap,” Noya’s cheeks dusted a red, “Ugh! You make me turn red so easily!”<br/>
Asahi blushed himself and they finished up. Asahi cleaned the table as Noya looked at their tiny Christmas tree, playing with one of the few ordaments. Noya smiled as he looked at Asahi’s neat wrapping and a sticker with his name on it. He wondered what Asahi got him, thinking about things he might have asked for, which was nothing really. Giving up he poked the gift, “Yuu! Stop trying to figure it out!” Asahi laughed and sat on the floor next to Noya, “Just be patient, my love, the morning will come soon,” </p><p>Noya nodded softly and yawned, “But you’re a deep sleeper in the morning, and you don’t like mornings, so we probably won’t do anything till noon,”</p><p>“I’ll try to wake up earlier just for you, okay?” Asahi said gently and kissed Noya’s forehead, “Let’s go out tomorrow too. I’m passed this place on my walk back that I think would look great in the day time,” </p><p>“Yeah! Asahi! Tomorrow can you make those amazing pancakes?” Noya asked and pulled at his boyfriend’s arm.</p><p>“If that’s what you want, Yuu,” Asahi smiled shyly, running his hands through Noya’s relaxed hair. </p><p>Noya seemed to calm down after that, yawning and resting back against his boyfriend’s chest, “Let’s go to bed,” </p><p>“Not tired,” Asahi said, “but I’ll lay with you until you fall asleep,” </p><p>“We’re opposites, huh?” Noya said quietly, “You’re a night owl… I’m a morning person. You’re quiet and I’m loud. You’re reserved and I’m kinda bold. I love that about us you know?” </p><p>“Yeah. Me too, Yuu,” Asahi stood and brought Noya up with him, holding him close, “Opposites attract,” Asahi smiled and kissed Noya’s forehead again.</p><p>“Stop that,” Noya laughed as Asahi kissed his forehead again. Noya took a step back and pulled Asahi down by the front of his shirt. Noya moved Asahi’s hair gently and kissed his forehead. Noya cupped Asahi’s cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Asahi moved Noya’s hands and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s hips, picking him up. Noya wrapped his legs around Asahi’s middle as Asahi cupped his butt. Asahi stumbled into their room, gently placing Noya on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Asahi woke up to Noya bouncing on him, “Asahi! Merry Christmas!” Nishinoya brushed Asahi’s hair from his face and littered kisses all over his lips and cheeks. </p><p>“Stop.” Asahi grumbled and grabbed the pillow, placing it on his face.</p><p>“Come on, jerk! You promised!” Noya started to bounce again, “Please! Take your shower and let’s go open gifts!” </p><p>“Fine, fine. Get off. Did you take your shower already?” Asahi asked and moved the pillow hiding his face.</p><p>“No. Let me join you,” Noya smiled and grabbed two towels, going to the shower, “Come on, babe!”</p><p>“Coming,” Asahi groaned and stood up. Asahi walked into the bathroom with Noya and got into the shower after him. Asahi allowed for the water to run down his hair and trickle over his body. He was still half asleep, so Noya is the one who ran a washcloth down Asahi’s body. Asahi was wide awake halfway through the shower, so he took his turn cleaning Yuu. The couple got dressed and walked into the living room where their tree was. Noya’s smile was bright and he sat on the ground by the tree, Asahi sinking next to him. Noya handed Asahi gifts as Asahi handed Noya his.</p><p>“Open yours first!” Noya smiled and looked at Asahi. Asahi unwrapped his boyfriend’s sloppy wrapping and pulled out a book, “You always talk about this book and I saw that you didn’t own one like this, so I got you your own signed copy!” </p><p>“Noya! This is probably so expensive! I-”</p><p>“Nope! Don’t start with that! You do it every year, love,” Noya said and crawled into Asahi’s lap, “We aren’t going to talk about money today. Not at all!”</p><p>“Yuu…” Asahi’s voice was soft.</p><p>“Oh shit. Please don’t cry. I hate when you cry,” Noya said and cupped Asahi’s cheek, kissing his nose, “I promise I wanted to get this for you,”</p><p>“Okay…” Asahi whispered softly and grabbed a gift for Noya. Noya smiled brightly and unwrapped the gift. Noya mostly got things that he mentioned that he wanted throughout the year and Asahi mostly got funny little things from Noya, sometimes something extra thoughtful from the boy.</p><p>“Last gift!” Noya smiled and handed Asahi a small box. Asahi nodded and handed Noya a small box as well. “Ready?” Noya said, “Open in three, two, one!” </p><p>Asahi opened his and gasped when he saw a jewelry box, “Noya?”</p><p>“Did we get the same necklace?” Noya laughed and opened the box Asahi gave him, “We got the same necklace!” Asahi laughed and opened the box, taking the necklace out.</p><p>“We did, Yuu!” Asahi let out a louder laugh, “Let me put it on,” He placed the box down and put the necklace on Noya, clasping it on. Noya twisted the diamonds in the middle outwards and turned around to do the same to Asahi.</p><p>Nishinoya stood up and took the necklace out of the box. He walked and stood behind Asahi, moving his hair out of the way, he clasped the necklace and kissed the back of Asahi’s neck gently, “There,”</p><p>“Thank you, Yuu,” Asahi smiled and grabbed Noya’s hand. He pulled Noya down and kissed him softly.</p><p>“I love you, Asahi. Merry Christmas,” Noya said and kissed Asahi again.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Yuu. I love you more,” Asahi smiled and stood up.</p><p>“Impossible!” Noya said and hopped on Asahi’s back.</p><p>“Ow,” He groaned, “I have to go make your pancakes dork, get off,”</p><p>“Okay, Okay,” Noya hopped down and sat on the couch, “I’m sure that one American movie is on. Like… Home Alone or something, I don’t know,” Noya said as he turned the TV on, displaying pictures from a movie. </p><p>“Okay, how many pancakes?” Asahi said and turned the griddle on.</p><p>“Four!” Noya smiled and lied down on the couch, “Thanks again, honey!” </p><p>Asahi blushed, always embarrassed when Noya used his favorite pet name. Asahi cooked enough pancakes for him and Yuu to be full. It didn’t take long for him to cook. He came over to Noya with a plate of pancakes topped with whipped creme, strawberries, mangos, and kiwi. Asahi’s was topped with cinnamon, chocolate, and a small amount of caramel. </p><p>“Yeah! Thank you, babe!” Noya chirped and poured a heavy amount of syrup on his pancakes, handing the bottle to Asahi. Noya kissed Asahi’s cheek and rested on the couch, chewing his food.</p><p> </p><p>Later in the day, the pair were walking to the place Asahi mentioned, holding hands in the cold weather. Yuu kept blowing puffs of air to watch as the icey weather caused it to be visible. Asahi loved his boyfriend’s childish antics and found them cute more than anything. With a sharp right turn, the couple ended up in a small park. </p><p>Noya smiled, “Look at how that tree is!” He pointed to a droopy tree with snow covering it entirely, giving it the look of a Christmas movie wonderland. </p><p>Asahi nodded and fixed Noya’s scarf, hoping to calm the redness of Noya’s face. Noya let go of Asahi’s hand and ran further into the park. Asahi just shook his head and followed Noya into the park.</p><p>“Ah!” Noya yelped as he slipped on the snow and tumbled down a hill.</p><p>“Fuck… Yuu?!” Asahi ran to the hill and went down as fast as he could without slipping, “Are you okay?” Asahi went to his knees and pushed the snow off Noya’s face.</p><p>Noya let out a laugh, “That was fun! The snow is soft too!” He said and sat up. He grabbed a handful of snow, padding it together, and threw it at Asahi’s chest.</p><p>“Hey!” Asahi laughed and gathered snow in his hand, throwing it lightly at Noya. Somehow it hit Noya in the head. </p><p>“Oof!” Noya grunted and fell over, landing in the snow.</p><p>“Sorry!” Asahi said went to help Noya up. Noya stood up with Asahi’s help and hid his handful of snow. He laughed and dropped the snowball into Asahi’s pants, “Noya!!”</p><p>“Haha!” Noya laughed and ran from Asahi. Asahi gasped and shook his leg, trying to get the snow out. He grabbed two snowballs and ran after his boyfriend. He threw them and hit Noya in the back. Asahi tripped, falling into the snow. Noya came over to him and squatted by his head, “Hey,”  </p><p>A velvet box caught Noya’s attention, “You dropped this Asahi?” Noya asked and opened the box, “Asahi?”</p><p>“Yuu! No… damn. That’s…” Asahi sat up and snatched the box from Noya.</p><p>“Is that…?”</p><p>“Shh… Let me do it right”</p><p>“What? Asahi?”</p><p>“Yuu,” Asahi got up so he was on one knee, “Yuu we’ve been dating since we were kids. I have loved you since I was seventeen and I’ve spent every Christmas with you since. Uh… you know I’m not good with words. But I love you, Yuu. I love you so much, Yuu… so, will you marry me?” Asahi smiled, cheeks red, and showed the box with the ring.</p><p>“Asahi?” Noya siled and covered his face. Noya nodded and got on his knees, hugging his now fiance, “Yeah… I’ll marry you!” </p><p>Asahi let out a sigh of relief and hugged him tightly, “Really?”</p><p>“Of course, idiot!” Noya laughed and pulled Asahi down into a kiss. Noya pulled away and held his hand out for Asahi to put the ring on his finger. Asahi slipped it on his finger and kissed the knuckle. Noya smiled and grabbed the other ring, placing it on Asahi’s finger.<br/>
Asahi teared up and hugged Noya again. </p><p>The young couple was buried together in the snow. Snowfall and snowflakes clung to Asahi’s hair and beard. Soft sniffles came from the oldest one while the youngest laughed.</p><p>“So who’s taking who’s last name?” Noya asked and brought his hand up to wipe Asahi’s tears, “Nishinoya Asahi or Azumane Yuu? I like your last name,” </p><p>“I like Azumane Yuu,” Asahi said and stood up, pulling Noya up with him. Noya hugged Asahi again, “I love you, Yuu,” </p><p>“I love you too,” Noya smiled and kissed Asahi softly, “Let’s go home! I want to tell Ryuu and Shoyo and my grandpa!” Noya grabbed Asahi’s hand and started to run to their hotel.</p><p>Asahi laughed and trailed behind his fiance. Asahi felt unstoppable when he was with Noya. The looks the couple got from people didn’t matter right now because Yuu said yes. It didn’t matter because they were going to be married. Asahi had nothing else going through his mind besides his love for the ex-libero. His future with Yuu. His life with Yuu. Asahi was close to crying again. He stopped running pulling Yuu to a halt too. Asahi covered his face and went down into a squat.</p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Noya asked and got into a squat next to him, “Overwhelmed? I can stop and we can walk the rest of the way, okay?”</p><p>Asahi nodded as Yuu wiped his tears, “Yes please,” </p><p>Yuu smiled and stood up, helping Asahi, “Do you want to hold hands or no?”</p><p>Asahi nodded and held Noya’s hand, the couple walking in silence until they got to their hotel room. Noya kicked his shoes off and jumped on the bed, “Wait! Let’s post it!” </p><p>Asahi sat next to him and nodded, “What do you want to post?”</p><p>“Give me your hand!” Yuu said and interlocked his and Asahi’s fingers while taking pictures, “Okay! I have pictures from this morning and now! I’ll post these after some celebratory sex!”</p><p>“Nishi!” Asahi gasped and covered his face.</p><p>“Not my name, babe! Yuu,”</p><p>“Yuu…” Asahi groaned and laid back on the bed.</p><p>“I was just kidding. Help me find a picture to post, though,” Yuu said and moved to lay on Asahi’s stomach. Yuu opened his photo gallery and opened a folder with pictures of him and Asahi. Yuu scrolled through some and enlarged one.<br/>
Asahi laughed at the picture from Egypt. He was standing next to Noya and a camel was resting its head on top of Asahi’s. </p><p>“I like that one,” Asahi said and ran his hand through Noya’s soft hair.</p><p>“Me too. I want that one and the one we took in front of the tree this morning,” Noya smiled and opened Instagram. He was typing away on his phone.</p><p>“What are you going to say, love?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise!” Noya said loudly and sat up to hide his phone screen.</p><p>“Okay, dork. I’ll make you some hot chocolate. Extra marshmallows and cinnamon,” Asahi said and walked into the kitchen, warming up the milk. He took two mugs out, pouring the powder into the mug and the warm milk on top. Asahi smiled and put whipped cream on top of the two cups. He put cinnamon on Yuu’s and extra marshmallows on top. He got the mugs and walked back into the bedroom.</p><p>“Here, Yuu,” Asahi handed him the mug.</p><p>“Thank you! Check your phone! I posted!” Noya said as he grasped the mug tightly, taking a sip, hissing as the rich liquid burnt his lips.</p><p>“Careful,” Asahi said and opened his phone. He took a small sip as he opened Instagram, Yuu’s post being the first thing that came up.<br/>
Yuu posted their clad hands as the first image, their rings seeming to glow. Matching diamonds stood out against the silver of Asahi’s band and the black of Yuu’s. Yuu’s camera quality always amazed Asahi due to all the small details it catches. The faded scar on Noya’s fingertip. The pop of their knuckles. Slightly chipped nail polish on Noya’s nairs. Shadows of where their hands held onto the other. </p><p>Noya excitedly moved to sit on Asahi’s lap, the cup of coco up to his lips again. He smiled up at Asahi and watched as his fiance swiped to the next picture. </p><p>It was Noya and Asahi in front of their christmas tree, dressed in christmas sweaters, smiling brightly. Noya’s sweater has a snowman on the front with the carrot that belonged on the snowman’s nose on the lower half. Asahi’s was a picture of Jesus with a glass of wine reading, “Partying because it’s his birthday!!” </p><p>Asahi’s cheeks were dusted red and Noya was holding a gift, showing it off to the camera. They were a happy couple and the camera showed that off clear as day.</p><p>Swiping again, it was their picture from Egypt. Asahi was holding the camera. In this picture Asahi’s muscly arm was visible. One arm was up, holding the camera while the other wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. Asahi’s hair was tied up high. Noya had one arm around Asahi and his other in a peace sign to the camera. Behind them stood a camel, who let it’s head rest on top of Asahi’s.<br/>
Asahi laughed at the picture and kissed Noya’s cheek. </p><p>“Swipe one more time!” Noya said and took another sip from his mug. </p><p>Asahi felt tears come to his eyes again as a video from their high school days started to play. Tanaka was recording as Noya hugged<br/>
Asahi, who just received his diploma, “Just watch! When I graduate everything after would move faster! We’d travel the world together, get married or some shit,” Noya laughed.<br/>
There was some faded talk but Tanaka managed to catch the moment when Noya reached up to wipe away a tear from Asahi’s cheek and when the couple kissed softly.<br/>
The video started again, showing that Asahi finished the video. Asahi smiled at his small fiance as Yuu reached up to wipe his tears, just like the video. Asahi reached down to kiss Yuu gently. </p><p>“Why are you crying?” Noya asked and ran a hand through Asahi’s hair.</p><p>“I just love you. I’m happy,” Asahi said and kissed Noya’s forehead, “I’m happy you said yes. I’m happy you asked me out all those years ago. I’m happy I came back to the team. I love you so much, Yuu,”</p><p>“‘Sahi you didn’t even read my sappy paragraph yet. Don’t cry,” Noya said and pointed at the phone, “Read the caption then you can cry,”</p><p>Asahi laughed and nodded. He glanced over the small paragraph which read;<br/>
‘Guess what! Whatever went through my 2nd-year mind came true today. Asahi and I have been together since we were 16/17. The past 6 years have been the best of my life. It was one thing being his best friend, but moving up to boyfriend was the best thing I have ever done. Learning, growing, traveling, playing, and loving with Asahi is the best thing ever. My vocabulary is limited because there's only so many words worthy to describe how I feel about Asahi. I love you Asahi, and I can’t wait to see what the future holds for us. (Asahi and Yuu Azumane has a nice ring to it, huh?)’</p><p>Asahi let the phone drop onto the bed and he covered his face. He sniffled as his shoulders shook, “Shit… don’t cry, baby,” Noya said and pulled Asahi into a hug, “Don’t cry,”</p><p>“I love you,” Asahi said softly.</p><p>“I love you too!” Noya smiled and wiped his own tears before reaching up to wipe Asahi’s, “You make me so emotional, you ass,” </p><p>“Sorry,” Asahi said and lied back on the bed, pulling Noya with him. Noya’s face was buried in Asahi’s chest and Asahi played with his non-styled hair.</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Noya said softly and looked up at Asahi, “It’s time for the celebratory sex now, right?”</p><p>Asahi groaned and pushed Noya off his chest. Noya laughed loudly, dying down with a sigh. He rolled over to rest his head on Asahi’s chest, “Let’s just take a nap now. I’m still freezing from the snowball fight,”<br/>
Asahi nodded and cuddled with Yuu, “Okay,”</p><p>“Okay,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>